Veolia Transportation
}} Veolia Transportation is a brand name of the international transport services division of the French-based multinational company previously known as . Veolia Transportation trades under the brand names of Veolia Transportation, or in Germany. Veolia has diverse road and rail operations across the globe, employing 72,000 workers worldwide and serving completetely or partly more than 30 metropolitan areas with more than 1,000,000 inhabitants, including : * Asia : Mumbai and Seoul, * Europe : Paris, Marseille, Lyons, Barcelona, Madrid, Berlin, Frankfurt, Stuttgart, Stockholm, Copenhagen, Helsinki, Praga, and Varsovia, and the United Kingdom. * North America : Los Angeles, Miami, Boston, Denver, Austin, Raleigh and Toronto, * South America : Bogota and Santiago, * Oceania : Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth and Auckland. In 2005, the group reported a 4.3 billion . Asia and Middle East * : Veolia operates urban network and intercity bus routes originating in the cities of and Tiberias formerly run by Egged Bus Cooperative; also: ** : Veolia won in 2003 a $500 million contract to build and maintain a light railway that will run from the west of on the side of the Green Line to the major Israeli settlements of , Neve Ya’akov and Pisgat Ze’ev on the other side of the Green Line, with further lines to settlements such as (near ) and . ** : Urban buses ** : Urban buses in suburban Tel Aviv * India ** : Veolia is part of a consortium which is led by Anil Ambani's Reliance Energy Limited. is the other partner. They will build the first corridor of the Mumbai Metrorail on the 11.4 kms stretch between Versova-Andheri-Ghatkopar on the east-west corridor. The project is expected to begin by end of 2006, to be completed by 2009. * ** : Veolia is going to operate Line 9 of Seoul's Metro. Europe * : Connex operates some de Lijn routes under contract. * : Veolia is the largest bus operator, after a 2002 take-over of the regional network in . Veolia runs 12 urban transport networks especially around and and 3 travel agencies. It also runs an international train service between the Czech Republic and Germany. * : Veolia runs half of the transport operations of the privatised Combus especially around Copenhagen. ** : Suburban buses *Finland : ** : Veolia owns Helsinki Metropolitan Area's bus company Veolia Finland, which was previously Linjebuss and operates essentially in , a northern suburb of Helsinki. * : The company is the third largest private sector operator of public transport and operates: ** 76 bus networks (March 1, 2007), especially in , , , , and ** 8 tramway networks across the country : 3 in service ( , , ) ; 3 in construction (in suburban , "Leslys", and ) and two in project ( and ) ** Paris Region : More than 25 suburban networks in suburban (Seine-St-Denis "TRA", "Tram", "Sénart Bus", etc.) ** Ferry services in Mediterranéa : Veolia recently bought 28% of the Société Nationale Maritime Corse Méditerranée, a previously state-owned ferry company * : , former Connex Verkehr, offers train services, several of a regional character such as the Bayerische Oberlandbahn from , and two long-distance services. Veolia owns a number of bus companies, mostly in suburban areas. It also operates tram systems : ** : Suburban buses ** : Suburban tram line linking to the S Bahn ** : Suburban buses ** : Urban network ** : Urban network won by Veolia in August 2006. Network included in "Karlsruher Verkehrsverbund GmbH" (KVV) and linked to it by Tram-Train line. ** : Urban network ** : Suburban buses **...and also into rural areas. * ** : Veolia operates the Luas tramway which started operations in June 2004. Connex Transport Ireland changed its name to Veolia Transport Ireland in April 2006. * : Buses in the urban area and interurban buses elsewhere * : Veolia Transport consists of : ** BBA, operating in "De Kempen" region in , , "De Veluwe" region in and northwest of Utrecht ** Veolia Transport, operating in middle and western with 4 urban networks in , , and ** Veolia Transport Limburg, operating in the whole province of Limburg}}, including city buses in , , and and two local train routes ** Veolia Transport Fast Ferries Zeeland ( [[ferry) ** Veolia Transport Zeeuwsch-Vlaanderen, in the southern part of province * : operates : ** Trondheim Tramway (tourist service) ** buses ** buses ** ferries * : Veolia owns a number of bus companies and operates 2 urban networks : ** : Part of urban network and mostly suburban routes ** : Urban city network * : ** : Urban network * : ** : Urban network ** : Two unlinked tram networks Tram Baix and Tram Besos and two networks in the suburbs : and ** : Urban network ** : Urban and suburban bus network ** : Tramway in construction in suburban * : ** : Veolia runs the Stockholm Metro contracted by the and four tram or LRT networks in the city. It also runs the long distance trains from Gothenburg and Stockholm to northern Sweden, as well as several local city bus networks or interurban lines on contract to local authorities. * : ** - A franchisee. ** - A National Express franchisee. Oceania * Connex changed its name to the same as its French parent company's, Veolia, in January 2006. Branding on buses and trains is being changed to reflect this position, with the exception of the Melbourne suburban rail system. for Australia is over $635 million Australian dollars. ** , : Veolia operates as Veolia Transport Brisbane, using the former National Bus Company's fleet. ** , Victoria : Veolia Transport operates its most important electric suburban train service in the whole Metro area. Connex Melbourne was not changed due to Connex being such a strong brand. After re-negotiation in 2004, it is now Connex/Veolia Transport's largest contract in the worldVeolia Environment Australia 2004 Sustainable Development report, page 57. ** : Veolia operates the Southern Coast Transit bus lines currently being changed to feed Transperth rail extension to Mandurah. ** , : Veolia operates a Light Rail, a Monorail and Veolia Transport NSW commuter bus services. * : ** : Veolia created and runs the suburban bus network. * : ** : "MAXX" commuter rail service in partnership with ARTA, the Auckland Regional Transport Authority. changed its name to Veolia on 1 March 2006. North America Veolia arrived in the United States in 2001, with the acquisition of Yellow Transportation in . On September 1, 2005, Veolia (then "Connex") acquired ATC, making Connex-ATC the largest privately owned public transportation company in North America. In 2006, Connex-ATC changed its name to Veolia Transportation, acquired ShuttlePort, and won several contracts, including , the Valley Metro bus system serving the of , , the California cities of Antelope Valley and Santa Clarita and the Sprinter Light Rail system currently being built to serve . It now employs over 16,000 employees with 6,500 vehicles and a revenue of approx. $495 M. in 2005 in North America. Its executive team includes Olivier Brousse (chairman of Veolia Transportation North America, as well as overseeing Veolia Transportation's French operations), and Mark Joseph (CEO of VTNA). It is headquartered in . * ** : Veolia operates city bus contract in outer suburban Montreal. ** : ** Austin, ** Boston, : Veolia subsidiary Massachusetts Bay Commuter Railroad Company operates Boston commuter rail services under contract to the Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority. ** Columbia, South Carolina : Urban buses ** Denver, : Urban and suburban buses ** Las Vegas, : Urban buses currently upgraded into real BRT : the "MAX" ** Los Angeles, : In Veolia operates Metrolink suburban train services. It also operates Orange County buses and bus services in outer Los Angeles County in Antelope Valley and Santa Clarita. ** Phoenix, : 3 contracts in the city of Phoenix and in suburban Mesa and Tempe areas ** San Diego, : Veolia is going to operate a LRT diesel system between Oceanside and Escondido in northern San Diego County, a contract won in 2005. It also operates city services in Chula Vista, a southern San Diego suburb. It now operates the former Laidlaw Transit in the East County. ** - Baltimore Metro area : Suburban buses around Fairfax, Loudoun and Prince George's counties ** Other clients include bus contracts in . South America * ** Santiago : Veolia operates feeder services to the Metro and "Troncales" in northern suburban Santiago. * ** : Veolia, in conjunction with three other operators, runs a 90 km right-of-way bus line called the Transmilenio system used by more than 1,400,000 persons a day. References External links *Connex North America *Connex International *Connex Czech Republic *Connex Germany *Connex UK *Connex Netherlands *Connex Denmark A/S *Connex Melbourne (Australia) *Veolia Transport NSW (Australia) *Connex Auckland (New Zealand) *Connex Ireland (VeoliaTransport Ireland) *Connex Israel (Israel) *Veolia Environnement *ATC-NEC (merger) *Veolia Transportation (North America) Category:Operating companies